dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cell (Universe 17)
(genetic material) (genetic material) King Cold (genetic material) Freeza (genetic material) (genetic material) Cell Jr. ("son") Second Cell Jr. ("son") Android 17 (component) Android 18 (component)|Height = 7'0" |Weight = 315 lbs}} , in "The warrior who used to run amok"}} Cell (セル, Seru) is a bio-engineered creature created by Dr. Gero with the sole purpose of absorbing Androids 17 and 18 to achieve his Perfect Form. In this Universe, Vegeta did not assist Gohan in his battle with Cell, therefore allowing Cell to kill Gohan and kill everyone else. Cell would later travel the universe causing havoc in his wake. When he was possessed by of Universe 11, he secretly worked against him. Appearance Upon achieving his Perfect form, Cell attains more human-like features to his face and hands, but retains the characteristics his previous forms possessed (green skin, black epidermis spots, head cranium, etc). Unlike his Semi-Perfect form, Cell reattains his wings which are now longer and colored black compared to his Imperfect version. Likewise, Cell's feet are highly similar to his Semi-Perfect form, but is far more simpler design wise and is pure yellow. Uniquely, Cell has pink eyes instead of the previous blue and the pink reptilian slits of his previous forms. Cell can also freely manipulate his size, which he demonstrated when fighting Hildegan to become his equal in stature. Personality Cell is extremely merciless; he will strike down his own offspring in order to achieve victory, though he sometimes shows a parental attitude towards his offspring, even referring them as his 'children'. Like his mainstream counterpart, Cell has the mixed personalities of his genetic materials; Freeza's polite mannerisms and twisted humor, Vegeta's pride and arrogance, Piccolo's calmness and cunning, King Cold's vanity, and Gokū's laid-back nature. He also seems to have developed a grudging sense of humility as during his fight with Bojack, he reflects about how proud he had been of his former power, but now he finds there are people just as strong or stronger than his younger self competing in the tournament. The dynamics between Cell and Gohan is a curious one, as both have killed the other in their respective universes. Seeing Gohan's maximum potential with his mystic powers, Cell seemed very eager to challenge his arch-enemy a second time, and has once again reacquired a fixation on Gohan. This fixation proves so strong that he nonchalantly dismissed Bra's attempt to challenge him instead, despite the fact that she is superior to Gohan in power. Cell has also developed a unique fixation on Vegetto as well. Upon seeing Vegetto's power being used against Broly, Cell became highly alarmed by his might and realized his inferiority to the fused Saiyan. This fixation based on comparison became even more apparent when Cell was relieved that Vegetto lost his match against XXI, thus beginning to damn himself for feeling like a coward from his sense of relief. Likewise, Vegetto has insulted Cell multiple times throughout the tournament (when Cell Jr died against , when both Cell Jr's were revived, when Cell won against , etc) but still respects and considers Cell to be among the strongest in the entire tournament. After falling under Babidi's control, Cell becomes loyal to the wizard, calling him his master. However, unlike many of the other Majins who seem to be acting under Babidi's orders, Cell shows a far greater degree of self-control much like Majin Vegeta did years before. This is shown by how he acted on his own accord when taking Universe 16 and 18 hostage without Babidi's knowledge. Cell still retains his fixation on Gohan, becoming elated at having to fight him after being repeatedly denied the chance previously. History Birth In Age 788 (Universe 15), Cell awakens and searches for the Androids. After searching for them for a long time, he concludes they where destroyed (In fact they where deactivated by Trunks). He kills Trunks and takes his time machine to go to age 763 (Universe 17). Fearful Victory In Age 767, Gohan lost against Super Perfect Cell during the Kamehameha struggle, thus allowing the monster to win the struggle and kill Gohan. Cell then continued to kill the rest of the Z fighters one by one, blasting a hole through Vegeta, slicing Piccolo in half, deflecting a Kienzan from Krillin back at Tien, slicing him in half, beating Yamcha to death, and flying Krillin into space. Cell then spawns several Cell Jr's so they can have fun destroying the Earth. Terrorizing the universe Shortly after his victory over the Z-Fighters, Cell encountered Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, who Cell had unwittingly freed from their prison when he destroyed King Kai's planet. Bojack's gang came to earth, following the energy signature left from Cell's battle with Gohan. However, Cell easily killed the invaders, and continued his rampage across the universe. From Age 767 to 794 (27 years), Cell had systematically damaged his universe, which resulted in the deaths of hundreds of civilizations and "zillions" of people to spread the terror of his perfect power. The Vargas later find his universe and added him and one of his Cell juniors to the tournament. Multiverse Tournament Debut When the contestants from Universe 18 arrive, they are all shocked to see Cell besides them. After muttering "you again" to them (since there are identical versions of them in Universe 16), Cell simply ignores them in favor of watching the tournament grounds. When Gohan begins to talk about the "dangers" around them after Goku begins to worry about Broly, Cell merely smiles at Gohan's disgusted look. First Round Upon being called to battle Dabura from Universe 11, Cell is elated to finally fight since he believes that the fights have been way too boring, despite there being many promising adversaries. Upon landing on the arena a little after Dabura, the Demon King reveals his intentions of showing the world a ''real demon's worth, which makes Cell smile in anticipation. Rushing at full speed, Dabura lands a solid left elbow to Cell's face, followed by a powerful Evil Impulse directly at Cell, which created a massive explosion. When the dust finally cleared, Cell was completely unharmed and rushes at Dabura to give him a gut-clenching knee strike. Now very pissed at Cell, Dabura does a spring flip off of Cell's head cranium and fires many ki blasts at his back, causing Cell to curse. When the smoke clears, Dabura is horrified to see Cell virtually unscathed, though his hands are still smoldering from blocking the energy attacks. When Dabura nervously admits that Cell is strong and has good reflexes, Cell says the same thing about Dabura, and even adds in that Dabura is probably the strongest fighter he has ever fought. Once Dabura begins to boast that he is the strongest since he is the lord of the dark kingdom of demons, Dabura fires his Evil Flame technique straight at Cell, though the tactful bio-android uses his Perfect Barrier to block the attack. Gloating over at Dabura's failure to harm him, Dabura rushes in and uses a double haymaker to disrupt and rupture the barrier, though it cost the demon king much of his energy. Wanting to capitalize of Dabura's weariness, Cell tells Dabura to "dodge this" and fires his Barrage Death Beam technique. As Dabura struggles to dodge them all, Cell notes that this is too easy, and immediately fires his Taiyoken which blinded most people around the tournament stadium. Managing to block the light while still dodging the Death Beams, Dabura uses his Afterimage Strike to appear behind a stunned Cell before using his Magic Materialization technique to create his favored sword. After managing to horizontally cut through half of Cell's body (which left the bio-android briefly stunned), Dabura attempts to continue his Darkness Sword Attack while screaming "die", but is prevented to continue thanks to Cell holding onto his blade. After sneeringly asking Dabura if he is only capable of attacking from behind, Cell removes the blade out of him before maneuvering himself to face Dabura from the front, before confidently snapping Dabura's blade in two. After Dabura mocks Cell for wishing to continue due to already being half-way dead because of his injuries, Cell cruelly smiles to himself and initiates his regeneration powers to fix himself whole. As Dabura remained horrified by the new predicament he was in, Cell swiftly fires his Special Beam Cannon at Dabura, which drilled right through his chest and causing the demon king to spill out large amounts of blood. On the brink of collapsing into unconsciousness, Dabura desperately uses his Stone Spit on Cell, which hit the bio-androids left thigh which slowly encases the android in stone. Horrified on what is happening to his perfect body, Cell brutally thinks fast by using his arms to rip his head clean off from his stony chest. As his entire body shatters upon hitting the arena as Cell's head bounces around while blood drips from his mouth and decapitated neck, Cell painfully laughs to himself when Dabura asked if he committed suicide. In one fell swoop, Cell completely regenerates his entire body from the neck down as Dabura collapses on the arena, defeated. After getting up and walking towards Dabura's prone body, Cell congratulates the demon king final efforts, though it ultimately proved futile. While being declared the winner of the match while walking back to his universe's balcony, Cell overhears Universe 16's and that he is "weaker" compared to his return from his failed suicide. Overjoyed that he has perfectly managed to contain his power at the level during the beginning of his Cell Games, Cell is eager to show them what he can do once they fight him now. But once that thought came to Cell's mind, the bio-android begins to wonder how did Gohan beat him if his failed suicide did occur, since Cell believes that he was far more superior to the young saiyan. Cell then begins to reminiscent his flawless victory against the Z-Fighters all those years ago at the Cell Games. First Round (Spectating) When Universe 16's Gohan powers up to his absolute max to submit Bra via intimidation, Cell was completely alarmed by Gohan's incredible abilities, along with the likes of Gast Carcolh and Zen Buu. During the Lunch Break, Cell does not eat anything and watches everybody else eat along with his son. Once Broly was released and finished powering up, Cell nonchalantly watches Broly fire many ki blasts around his vicinity, as Cell Jr is shocked from the spectacle. When the aftermath passes from Vegetto and Broly colliding their signature techniques together, Cell nervously says "impossible", as his Cell Jr is embedded into the wall. When Broly was officially defeated by Vegetto, Cell laments that Vegetto is far stronger than him, but vows to never give up since his name is "Perfect Cell". As many people around him were beginning to question their resolve to continue participating in the tournament after seeing Vegetto's fight, Cell notes that many good things can still happen till the finale. Cell then says that he trusts his saiyan cells that his next fights will only be better, and hopes that Goku and Vegeta will give him a challenge since he sure needs it to help evolve even further in strength. When Universe 16 fighters arrive back from their fight with Zen Buu, Cell mentally takes note that he can fight anyone far away from the arena since nobody will see a thing. When Cell Jr was called to fight against Gast Carcolh from Universe 7, Cell sternly tells a nearby vargas that he needs a minute in order to increase his son's strength to compete against his stronger opponent. After walking with his happy son inside of their apartment and closing the door, Cell mentally notes with pleasure that the walls are soundproof while their ki auras can no longer be sensed, thus nobody can sense them and vice versa. When his excited son loudly asks how he will be made stronger, Cell brutally yet swiftly executes his son via the Dirty Fireworks technique, before attempting to produced another son. After opening his tail and creating another Cell Jr, a slightly fatigued Cell delightfully says that he gave this Cell Jr the most amount of power he could. After walking out of the apartment with his new son, A few contestants (mainly Vegetto, U16 Gohan, and East Kai) immediately noticed this switcheroo as Cell Jr recklessly rushes after Gast Carcolh. When Cell Junior immediately attacks Gast Carcolh before he could enter the ring, Cell is in utter dismay and facepalms himself as his son faces disqualification for attacking before the match can truly begin. When the match restarts thanks in part to Gast Carcolh wanting to fight, Cell silently watches the match until his son dies against Gast Carcolh. With his own cover blown now about his progress in strength (mainly discovered by U18 Vegeta and Goku), Vegetto cheekily taunts a silently fuming Cell, saying that his son will be revived after the tournament, unless he hatched a dozen before that one. Once it became evening, Cell perfectly remains right in front of his apartment inside of his universe's balcony all night long. Second Round When the second round was officially about to begin, Cell was still standing in the exact same spot he was seen during the evening. In the novel he briefly makes eye contact with Universe 16's Piccolo, but the Namek quickly adjusts his eyes to not look at the bio-android. In Round Two, Cell fought Bojack of Universe 6. Cell uses Pan (Universe 16)'s death at Bojack's hands in the previous round as a bargaining chip, should Gohan want Cell to make Bojack suffer at his behest, the two will have a sparring match, remniscient of what happened 27 years ago. Although Bra was estatic, Gohan still refused Cell's offer. When Cell's match against Bojack begins, he powers up. Gokū notes to Vegeta that Cell is far stronger that when he fought Gohan. Cell completely dominates in his fight against Bojack, being much faster and stronger than his opponent. After easily dodging his attacks, he lands a powerful punch into Bojack's gut. Desperate, Bojack binds Cell with his psychic threads and attempts to cut through him. However, Cell simply blasts him away into the area of Universe 16 with his eye lasers, likely on purpose to see Universe 16's Gohan's mystic powers. But when Gohan refuses to finish Bojack off, the Android then performs a knee drop onto Bojack's spine, killing him and resulting in Cell's victory. Cell commented on Bojack being too 'fragile' and tells Gohan to help him clean up the mess. Bra, who wanted to kill Bojack herself, tries to get into a fight with Cell, only to be dismissed by the bio-Android non-chalantly. He will now fight Tapion of Universe 3 in the 3rd round. When Majin Buu of Universe 4 went on a rampage, absorbing everyone in the tournament, Cell was able to keep the 'buu goo' at bay by powering up. However, Gast Carcolh saves everyone by using a technique that causes all of Buu's constituents to be gathered together into a ball, in which he is trapped. Third Round In Round 3, Cell battles Tapion of Universe 3. Before entering the ring, Tapion wraps himself with Hirudegarn's aura before fully assuming the monster's form, protecting himself but losing control over it in the process. Cell tries attacking Hildegan head-on, but fails to deal any damage to the large beast due to its large size and ability to become intangible. After being burned by Hirudegarn's flame attack, Cell remained unfazed by it. He commented to Hirudegarn that both of them were at a stalemate, as neither of them could deal any real damage to the other. Deciding to even the odds, Cell increases his size to match Hildegan's own. Losing its size advantage, Hildegan was overwhelmed by a violent barrage of blows by Cell, and was knocked off its feet. Cell later used a fast piercing feint attack to surprise Hirudegarn, injuring him as a result. When Hirudegarn transformed into smoke to escape Cell's grasp, Cell responded by sucking him in, causing his body to swell enormously. When Hirudegarn solidifies, he causes Cell to violently explode. This however, was planned by Cell, who regenerated from the piece that contained his core and pierced through Hirudegarn from below, cleaving the monster in half and killing Tapion with it. After being announced the winner, Cell comments that he's going to wash off in his private chambers. Inside, Cell comments how he had gotten stronger from his battle, but expressed disappointment that it was still not enough to compete with Vegetto. Before he could ponder on further, he was suddenly ambushed by Babidi's attempt to control him. Though Cell attempts to resist, he eventually succumbs to Babidi's control. Babidi's Coup When Babidi decides to launch his coup at the end of the third round by teleporting the participants of Universe 16 away, Cell without Babidi's knowledge ambushes the remaining people of Universe 16 and takes them hostage. Before doing so, he spawned more Cell Juniors to take the remaining members of Universe 18 captive as well. Gohan attempts to resist, only to stop when Cell threatens to kill Videl. When Gohan of Universe 18 with the aid of Goten dispatches the Cell Juniors, he launches a Kamehameha wave at the group catching Cell off guard. Taking advantage of the distraction, Gohan of Universe 16 breaks free and rescues Videl. Staggered by the Kamehameha, Cell loses his leverage over Gohan. Gohan prepares to battle Cell. Cell himself powers up, delighted at having to battle his old enemy once more, and the two charged each other. Both Gohan and Cell were evenly matched, with neither side being able to gain the upper hand over the other. However, their battle is soon interrupted when Gohan senses that Videl of Universe 18 was injured by Nappa. Panicking and fearful of his alternate wife's safety, Gohan abandons the battle to save her. Cell refuses to have their fight interrupted and attempts to pursue Gohan. But before he could do so, Cell is quickly challenged by Nedwook. Confident, Cell boasts how he defeated the Heliolites of his universe. However, he severely underestimated his new challenger, who manages to seriously damage Cell and even managed to cut him to ribbons. Unfortunately, Cell manages to regenerate from his injuries, and his power drastically increases thanks to his Saiyan cells. Despite the Heliolites' best efforts, they were soon overpowered by Cell. Victorious, Cell holds Phipsil in his hands, and injects his tail into her neck with a sadistic smile on his face. With the warriors of Universe 19 apparently dead, Cell informs Babidi that he will deal with the remaining warriors of Universe 16 and 18, and they will win the battle. Teleporting behind Piccolo of Universe 18, Cell quickly bisects the Namekian with a single chop. He quickly turns his attention to Piccolo and Videl of Universe 16, and kills them both as well. Cell calls out to Gohan, showing his archenemy the body of Videl of Universe 18, revealing that he killed her as well. The bio-android mocks Gohan this was punishment for calling of their long-awaited fight, and goads him into unleashing his anger. Finally reaching his breaking point, Gohan, fuelled by pure rage, unleashes a massive energy wave that engulfs Cell. The resulting blast destroys his body, apparently ending the bio-android for good. However, it turns out that Cell had spared the Piccolos, knowing that they could survive the injuries he had inflicted on them. Cell is revealed survived the blast, having trained his nucleus to withstand such an assault. Regenerating in front of Bra of Universe 18, Cell reveals that deliberately spared left the Piccolos, and that he was secretly working against Babidi from the start. However, he could not openly defy Babidid, for he knew he alone stood no chance against Bra's counterpart, who had fallen victim to Babidi's control as well. As the remaining heroes began to fight a losing battle against Bra, Cell jumps into the fight, managing to blow Bra's arm off clean with a surprise Special Beam Cannon. Unfortunately, Bra regrows her arm thanks to her stash of senzu beans, before attacking Cell. Bra as a Super Saiyan 2 proved to be too much for Cell, and quickly overpowers the bio-android. Before she could finish him off, Bra senses Gohan of Universe 18 about to attack Babidi, and teleports away to intercept him. The resulting clash devastates the entire stadium and kills the spectators. When Bra teleports Gohan away into space, Cell attempts to use this opportunity to attack Babidi, only to be knocked away by Bra who manages to arrive back in time. It's revealed that Cell had also spawned miniature Cell Juniors to assist the heroes, taking inspiration from Majin Buu's ability. With the Juniors' help, Gohan manages to return back to the battlefield, just in time to land a heavy blow to Bra's head that leaves her dazed. Suddenly, Babidi is attacked by the warriors of Universe 19, forcing Bra to narrowly save him. Cell reveals that he had spared the Universe 19 warriors as well, secretly gathering as many warriors as he could to stop Bra. Power Originally, Cell in his Perfect form was just as strong as he was in canon. Upon losing his perfection against Gohan and self-destructing, Cell achieves his "Super" Perfect form which is comparable to Gohan's SSJ2 strength. After killing Gohan, Cell easily kills the rest of the Z-Fighters before traveling across the universe to attain even more power. Concurrently Cell's full power has not yet been seen in the tournament. In his first round match against Dabura, he kept his power exactly the same as it was during the cell games, in order to hide his progress to his adversaries. However he unintentionally blew his own cover by creating a second Cell Jr to fight Gast Carcolh, where U18 Vegeta notes that it is far stronger than the Perfect Cell back in Universe 18. This is significant since this same Cell Jr as a Ghost Warrior for Dr. Raichi is equivalent to U13 Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. In his second round match against Bojack (in his Super state), Cell showed a portion of his ''true power which completely outclasses Bojack, proving that he's far stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 tier warrior. He then proceeds to toy with and easily kill Bojack, taking all the latter's most powerful attacks completely unfazed. In his third round match against Tapion and Hirudegarn, Cell uses a significant portion of his true power to challenge the beast, all for in the name of training. With this, Cell was able to fight the beast evenly, even noting that the fight will take forever due to their unique strengths and powers. Receiving a zenkai near the conclusion of the fight, Cell's power increased dramatically, being able to easily cleave Hirudegarn in half, when previously, his attacks failed to harm the beast. However, he noted that it was still not enough to compete against a specific opponent. Despite all of his attained powers and strengths, Cell knows that he is vastly inferior to Vegetto and is fixated on surpassing him no matter what. Vegetto on the other hand, considers Cell to be one of the strongest participants in the tournament, and wishes to have a private spar with him someday (even though Vegetto himself knows he is far stronger of the two). After becoming a Majin, Cell's strength has increased to an unknown degree. Prior to the majin boost it is stated in the novel that he is no match for universe 16 Gohan. After becoming a Majin, he was able to gain a slight upper hand against universe 16 Gohan. He is shown to be powerful enough to easily restrain Gohan and Piccolo, although he could do so for the former by taking Videl hostage. Cell was nonetheless durable enough to withstand a surprise Kamehameha wave fired by Universe 18 Gohan with without no visible damage with the exception of his tail, whereas the blast radius was powerful enough the obliterate the left side of Piccolo's arm. After receiving another zenkai from his battle with Nedwook, Cell's powers have exponentially increased even greater than before. His powers have grown that he was confident in the novel that he might be able to take on both Gohans at the same time. However, he's soon proven wrong when an enraged Gohan easily obliterates his body with a powerful energy wave. Cell's power increases again after regenerating his obliterated body. However, he still admits that he was still no match against Super Saiyan 2 Majin Bra. This was proven true as the female Saiyan was able to overpower him in close combat, though Cell managed to hold his ground for a time. A charged Special Beam Cannon was nonetheless powerful enough to break through her energy barrier and blow her arm off, the attack would have killed her had she not dodged at the last second. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Superhuman Speed: Cell can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. According to himself, his "flying technique" is vastly superior to that of which humans use, enabling him to move way faster than the Flying Nimbus, or humans like Tien and Chiaotzu. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used to kill Vegeta during the Cell Games. Eye Laser: A thin, concentrated blast of energy fired from the eyes. Used against Bojack during the third round. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used against SSJ2 Teen Gohan but fails miserably, followed by losing his perfect form. Solar Kamehameha: 'A unique "Super" version of the regular kamehameha wave that can deal massive amounts of damage and powerful enough to destroy the entire solar system. In his universe, Cell used it in a beam struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Without Vegeta's intervention, Cell was easily able to obliterate Gohan with the Kamehameha. '''Instant Transmission: '''The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ''ki signature). Taken from Gokū, Cell uses it continuously after collecting Gokū's dead cells. '''Perfect Barrier: '''An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks as causing damage to anyone who collides into it. He used this barrier technique to counter Dabura's Evil Flame attack. However, it dissipated when Dabura attacked the shield directly at its stress point. '''Perfect Shot: A powerful finger blast that can incapacitate even the most sturdiest of opponents. Used to kill Vegeta in his universe, but Gohan intervenes and takes the damage instead. Also called Time to Die or the Perfect Finisher. Death Beam: A concentrated energy projectile that fired from the finger tips. Used to kill Trunks in his universe upon surviving his own self-destruction. Barrage Death Beam: '''A barrage of laser-like projectiles which travel very quickly. Cell used it against Dabura, who was barely able to dodge it. '''Taiyoken: (Solar flare) '''A technique developed by Tien Shinhan, the user raises his hands above his head and creates an extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Cell used it to blind Dabura and the audience. However, Dabura used Afterimage Strike and cut into Cell from behind using his sword. '''Regeneration: From Piccolo's Namekian DNA, Cell is able to regenerate from virtually any wound, no matter how severe it is, from being sliced into half to decapitation. Thanks to training, Cell was able to reinforce his nucleus to withstand a wide attack. Self-Destruct: The act of blowing yourself up by swelling up your body with potent ki. Used as a last ditch effort to destroy the Earth and Gohan, but ultimately fails in his Sem-Perfect form. Also called Explosion or Unforgivable. Multi-Form: The unique ability to split yourself into multiple individuals. Has yet to be utilized by Cell, though his second son was seen using this technique against Gast in the novel. Final Flash: A incredibly dangerous energy wave that deals massive damage. Has yet to be utilized by Cell, though his second son was seen using this technique against Gast. Special Beam Cannon: '''A powerful energy beam that can drill through opponents. Cell used this technique originally developed by Piccolo to mortally wound Dabura. Majin Cell uses this against Gohan, managing to injure his hand when Gohan blocked the blast. He uses it again in conjunction with the Piccolos' own Special Beam Cannons, the attack powerful enough to blast Super Saiyan 2 Majin Bra's arm off. '''Dirty Fireworks: '''A technique originally developed by Vegeta. The user outstretches two fingers and fires a telekinetic wave of energy which causes the opponent to explode. Cell used it to kill his first Cell Jr. '''Chain Destructo Disc: A barrage of multiple energy disks. Used against Tapion during the third round. Also called Renzoku Kienzan. Forms Giant Form A transformation that causes the user to grow to enormous proportions, reaching a size of nearly ten times their original size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. Used during his fight with Tapion, with the latter using Hildegan to fight for him. Majin While Cell sits in his dorm in the Universe 17's wing, he gets possessed by of Universe 11 when the wizard decided to possess several participants and spectators. Transformations (Former) Imperfect Form This is cell's original mature form and the state that has no androids integrated into it. Has yet to be seen in the multiverse. Semi-Perfect Form This is the form Cell takes when he absorbs Android 17. This form was seen briefly when he loses his perfect form while fighting Gohan, and is forced to self-destruct. Perfect Form (Power-Weighted) A sub-form of Perfect Cell where he increases his power to the max at the cost of his own speed. Used as a desperate attempt to defeat Gohan, but ultimately fails. It is still unknown if Cell can still use his power-weighted form or not. Trivia *In Chapter 53 of the DBM novelization, a passage implies that Cell is wary of Universe 6, Bojack's group, and of Universe 11, the group that the fat evil Majin Buu belongs to. It is currently unknown whether or not he encountered either of these two fighters; given that Bojack in DBM continuity was unanimously released by Cell's self-destruct tactic and he may have found his way to Earth and engaged a still Perfect Form Cell. But how Cell would have survived Buu's awakening is presently unknown due to hinting about his "improvement over the last 27 years". *In the DBM novel, Cell references a What-If Scenario from the video game Dragon Ball BudoKai. In Chapter 80, Cell looks back on a dream where he accidentally absorbed Krillin instead of 18, the What-If in question. *Cell was originally from Universe 15, and later went to Universe 17 to absorb the androids after killing Trunks. This action resulted in I'K'L' to become the strongest person in the entirety of Universe 15. *Cell's regeneration follows the English manga inside of DBM, since a nucleus / main core is responsible for fixing up Cell, not all of his cells as described in the English anime. *It is unknown if Cell had to deal with Babidi's forces or even the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (who would still be alive after fighting Gokū) after killing the Z-Fighters. *As speculated by Vegeta during his match against Trunks in chapter 95 of the novel, Cell may in fact could learn Trunks perfected "Ultra Super Saiyan" tactics to be applied to his own Power-Weighted form. It remains to be seen if this is true or not. Gallery Category:Universe 17 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Asexual Category:Androids Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Third Round Winner Category:Human Category:Frost Demon Category:Saiyan Category:Namekians Category:Majin